


Incontrarsi per caso

by Papysanzo89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Secret Santa, Wade sends strange postcard, peter loves wade so much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Peter riceve un'inaspettata cartolina, da un inaspettato tipo sconosciuto, in un inaspettato giorno.





	Incontrarsi per caso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



Fanfiction partecipante al Secret Santa del TCATH, dedicata a Cey con tanto affetto. Spero di averci azzeccato qualcosa col prompt.  
Beta Yoko Hogawa.  
   
   
Prompt 1: (questo lo riciclo dall’anno scorso tanto non se l’è cagato nessuno a me piace un sacco) Personaggio A riceve questa cartolina/biglietto d’auguri da Personaggio B “Hey, Vivevo quì in passato. Sono ubriaco a (posto a scelta” e questo è l’unico indirizzo che riesco a ricordarmi. Buone Feste”. Svolgimento a piacere.  
   
   
   
 

_Incontrarsi per caso_  
 

   
   
   
   
   
 _Ehilà! Vivvo qui qualche anno fa. E con qualche anno fa intendo forse una decina. O forse di più. Non ricordo quanti anni ho al mmento. Va beh, il punto è che quella casa la amavo con tutto il cuore, ed è l’unico indirizzo che ricordo al momento. Fa ridre come cosa, no? Ah ah ah. No okay, forse nn fa ridere. Forse è triste. È triste? Comunque sia siccome è Natale (è Natale? Non lo so, sono troppo ubriaco per ricordarmelo. Però sicur----te è una festività. O non sarei ubriaco. O forse sì. Forse lo sarei di meno. Ho fame. Sento come un buco allo stomaco, tu non hai fame? Ti è mai capitato di avere fame ad orari indecenti?) volevo fare ---- gli auguri a chiuque ora sia in quella casa. Trattale bene. Saluti da New York, la più bella città del mondo (dopo qualsiasi città canadese, **SIA CHIARO**.)_  
 _Wale Wilsdon_  
 

***

   
Peter osserva la cartolina, se la rigira tra le mani e la rilegge per la quarta volta. Più che una cartolina d’auguri sembra quasi una vera e propria lettera, ed è scritta con una calligrafia così minuta e sghemba che Peter non è nemmeno sicuro di aver letto tutto correttamente. Tra gli errori di ortografia e certe macchie di indefinibile provenienza, certe cose sono proprio illeggibili e l’inchiostro si è espanso talmente tanto da aver coperto altre parole, ma suppone di aver capito il succo del discorso. Rilegge un’ultima volta quel _sia chiaro_ e gli scappa da ridere, perché è sottolineato con così tanta convinzione e sembra ci abbia messo talmente tanto impegno che lo trova carino.  
La cartolina è una di quelle classiche che trovi in un qualsiasi negozio di souvenir, la classica vista del ponte di Brooklyn e della Statua della Libertà photoshoppata malamente in primo piano. Quello che la rende speciale però è che la faccia della Statua è completamente scarabocchiata con dei baffoni rossi, un capello natalizio in testa e delle sopracciglia aggrottate mentre tanti piccoli omini si gettano di sotto dal ponte poco dietro. Deve essere un vero artista questo tipo.  
Uno degli omini che si sta lanciando di sotto ha anche un enorme balloon in cui c’è scritto qualcosa di molto simile a _chimichanga!_ (o perlomeno è quello che legge Peter) e sotto a quel grido c’è quello che sembra un indirizzo. Proprio di New York.  
E quasi quasi Peter pensa che potrebbe anche rispondere.  
D'altronde abitano nella stessa città. Non è un’enorme coincidenza?  
No, non lo è. Ma per Peter fa lo stesso.

***

   
Wade fissa la busta con sopra un nome che ricorda vagamente il suo con malcelata diffidenza.  
Non riceve mai posta, nessuno gli scrive e quella sicuramente non è la lampada unicorno ordinata da Amazon, quindi che diavolo?!  
La calligrafia è semplice e chiara, in uno stampatello ben leggibile. Non sembra scritta dalla mano di una donna e Wade è sempre più sospettoso (nonostante si fidi molto meno delle donne che degli uomini). Spera non sia qualche agenzia delle entrate che vuole il suo sangue; non è colpa sua se si dimentica di fare la dichiarazione dei redditi, sono cose che possono passarti di mente quelle! Ma suppone che l’agenzia delle entrate non sbaglierebbe nello scrivere il suo nome.  
Chiude la cassetta delle lettere e si avvia al piano di sopra, mentre apre la busta e inizia a leggere.  
   
 _Ciao, sono Peter._  
   
Wade si ferma praticamente subito, nemmeno arrivato a metà rampa di scale, e fissa il nome per qualche istante.  
Peter. Non gli sembra di conoscere alcun Peter. Forse anni addietro, quand’era nell’esercito, ma nessuno di quegli anni là gli scriverebbe più.  
   
 _Ho ricevuto la tua cartolina…_  
   
Cartolina?!?  
   
 _… e quindi ti auguro buon Natale. Nonostante manchino ancora  due mesi e quindi temo tu fossi ubriaco per gli affari tuoi. A meno ché non fossi alla festa di qualche tuo amico. Eri alla festa di qualche tuo amico? O forse a una di quelle riunioni di lavoro dove non si parla mai di lavoro ma si mangia e si beve a spese del capo senza aver risolto niente? Non mi piacciono quel tipo di riunioni, gente con cui lavori ma con cui non hai mai parlato che tenta di fare conversazione mentre tu vorresti solo essere a casa a dormire o a_ studiare _per l’esame del giorno dopo. Così,_ per dire. _Comunque sì, direi che anch’io ho fame ad orari indecenti, un buon esempio sarebbe il cheeseburger che sto mangiando adesso (per essere più specifici: sono le tre del mattino)._  
 _Il tuo vecchio appartamento comunque sta bene, lo tratto al meglio delle mie possibilità! Mi è subito piaciuto perché è piccolo e pratico (ma soprattutto economico…)_  
 _Da vero Newyorkese quale sono, comunque, ti dico che New York batte tutte le città del Canada messe insieme!_  
   
 _Cordiali saluti,_  
 _Peter._  
   
Cordiali saluti? Chi finisce ancora le lettere con _cordiali saluti_? Quanti anni doveva avere ‘sto tipo? Ottanta? E poi quand’è stato così fuori di testa da spedire una cartolina al suo vecchio indirizzo? Ma soprattutto, _meglio New York di tutte le città del Canada messe assieme?!_  
   
Questa, signore e signori, è un’offesa alla quale non può assolutamente tacere.  
 

***

   
 _Innanzitutto come ti permetti?!_  
   
Peter sorride mentre sorseggia il caffè, seduto nel piccolo cucinino del suo appartamento. Il sole sta lasciando posto alla sera e strane ombre si fanno largo alle sue spalle. Dovrebbe lavorare in realtà; dovrebbe modificare delle foto per il Daily Bugle in cui lavora da freelancer, dovrebbe studiare per l’esame di fisica della prossima settimana, dovrebbe anche mettere un po’ in ordine quel casino immenso che è il suo appartamento, ma non ha intenzione di fare nulla di tutto ciò.  
   
 _È evidente, mio buon signore…_  
   
Signore?!  
   
 _…che lei non è mai stato in Canada. Nemmeeeeeno lontanamente vicino, perché anche la sola vista è gioia per gli occhi. Oltretutto, “cordiali saluti”? Credevo fossi un ragazzo, soprattutto per l’accenno allo studio, ma a questo punto posso solo supporre tu sia uno studente all’università della terza età. Il ché è un peccato. Speravo di aver adescato un giovane ragazzo ricco in cerca di marito. Oh, ma forse sei un vecchio vedovo ricco in cerca di marito? Non mi faccio di questi problemi, io. Posso essere un ottimo badante. Lo giuro. Tutto quello che potrai sentire su di me sono solo calunnie._  
 _Comunque sia il nome è Wade Wilson._  
 _Dovevo essere decisamente ubriaco per sbagliare anche quello._  
 _E comunque ricorda: Natale è tutti i giorni, quando ce l’hai nel cuore ;)_  
   
Seguono vari disegni di fiocchi di neve, palle di Natale e un pupazzo di neve che fa il dito medio a quella che Peter suppone essere una renna.  
Il caffè si è pian piano raffreddato, il sole è calato da un pezzo e lui è rimasto seduto al piccolo tavolo con solo la luce del lampione che entra dalla finestra e quella accesa sopra i fornelli. Rilegge la lettera ancora un paio di volte e poi si decide a rispondere.  
Quindi il nome è Wade, mh? Sicuramente meglio di Wale, perlomeno.  
 

***

   
Peter Benjamin Parker.  
22 anni.  
Studente universitario e freelancer.  
Appassionato di fotografia, fumetti e videogiochi. Super appassionato della Nintendo, ha comprato per 60 dollari il vecchio Nintendo 64 giusto per giocare a Super Mario.  
Una specie di nerd che sa parlarti per ore di fisica e chimica e, per incorniciare bene il tutto, porta anche gli occhiali.  
Va matto per i cheeseburger alle tre del mattino.  
Possiede una vecchia Nikon che gli è stata regalata da suo zio Ben.  
Non gli piacciono i bambini (tranne visti da lontano) ma adora i cani, soprattutto di taglia gigante e, anche se può non sembrare, stare all’aria aperta.  
Adora New York.  
Anche se ammette di non aver mai visitato altre città.  
   
Wade impara tutte queste cose su Peter in nemmeno un mese di corrispondenza. Pensava sarebbe stato un botta e risposta di al massimo due/tre lettere e invece Peter ha continuato a rispondergli e a rispondergli e a rispondergli e adesso Wade non pensa ad altro che a portarlo fuori dallo Stato per fargli vedere le più belle città del mondo e a quanto diavolo sia perso per un ragazzo che non ha nemmeno mai visto.  
   
Maledetto lui e il suo non smettere di rispondere.  
In cosa diavolo si è andato a cacciare?  
 

***

   
   
Wade Winston Wilson.  
33 anni.  
Ex soldato.  
Appassionato (per non dire fan sfegatato) delle Golden Girls e della prima Trilogia di Star Wars (pensa che JarJar Binks sia un aborto e che la seconda trilogia non debba esistere).  
Va matto per il cibo messicano, le serie TV, i bei ragazzi, le scazzottate da bar e le armi in generale.  
Possiede due katane (che tiene chiuse sotto teca, ma di questo Peter non è poi tanto sicuro).  
Ama il Natale, gli animali e i bambini quando non sono dei boriosi arroganti.  
Odia gli spoiler e i boriosi arroganti.  
Ha un problema cutaneo su cui preferisce non dilungarsi.  
Ovviamente è canadese.  
   
Peter si ritrova ad attendere l’arrivo delle lettere con sempre maggior aspettativa, ferma il postino ogni mattina e quello, ormai abituato, gli passa subito la busta o gli fa un leggero cenno di diniego con la testa a (seconda dei casi).  
Ciò di cui è preoccupato però (perché tenta di non pensare neanche lontanamente alla parola _spaventato_ ) è che un giorno Wade non gli scriva più. Perché si è stufato. Perché è una cosa stupida. Perché ha altro di meglio da fare. Per qualsiasi ragione.  
Si è talmente abituato a lui, ai suoi botta e risposta, ai suoi strani flirt per corrispondenza e alle sue risposte sarcastiche, che per Peter è impensabile smettere di sentirlo da un giorno all’altro.  
È già successo che una lettera sia arrivata in ritardo e Peter quella volta ha supposto che Wade non avesse semplicemente più niente da dire.  
Peccato guardasse la cassetta delle lettere vuota come un cane bastonato.  
Quindi, prendendo la situazione di petto e con maturità, Peter ha deciso di dargli il suo numero e poi sarà lui a decidere se scrivergli o meno.  
Sì ecco, maturità.  
 

***

   
Wade legge la lettera con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, beve qualche sorso di birra direttamente dalla bottiglia e borbotta tra i denti quando Petey afferma di non apprezzare l’hockey perché _davvero Wade, che diavolo di sport è l’Hockey?!_ Finché arriva ai soliti saluti, _cordialmente tuo Petey, ci sentiamo presto, 324-41---_  
Wade strabuzza gli occhi e quasi soffoca con la birra quando finisce di leggere quello che è evidentemente un numero di cellulare. Tossisce mentre si mette a sedere meglio sulla poltrona e poggia la birra a terra, riprendendo fiato appena l’attacco di tosse finisce.  
“Ma che cazzo-?!”  
Rilegge di nuovo l’ultimo pezzo, e di nuovo e di nuovo e ancora una volta per sicurezza. Praticamente l’ha già imparato a memoria ancora prima di decidere cosa farne.  
“Pessima idea. Davvero una pessima, pessima idea, ragazzo.”  
Piega accuratamente il foglio e lo lascia sul tavolo cercando di non guardarlo ossessivamente.  
È strano.  
O non lo è?  
Si sentono praticamente ogni due giorni ma non sarebbe stato meglio (e più sicuro per Peter) dargli l’indirizzo e-mail? Dio, poteva comunque essere un pazzo psicopatico per quel che ne sapeva, in realtà. Poteva essere tutto un trucco per svaligiargli casa quando non c’era, conoscere le sue mosse e le sue abitudini per poi piombargli in casa. Insomma, non si dà il numero di telefono così alla leggera.  
E adesso, poi? Cosa dovrebbe farci?  
Maledetto Peter e le sue idee. Non poteva dargli il suo numero all’inizio? Così si sarebbero visti, avrebbero fatto una bella e sana scopata e poi a mai più rivederci? _Nooo_ , certo che no. Doveva darglielo adesso e prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la fase del _ci vediamo per un caffè?_ e Wade avrebbe dovuto rifiutare perché è il fottuto sosia mancato di Freddy Krueger.  
   
Si alza, sbatte malamente la bottiglia sul ripiano della cucina e va a dormire.  
Il foglietto rimane sul tavolo.  
 

***

   
È passata una settimana da quando Peter ha spedito la lettera e ancora nessun segno da parte di Wade. Si ritrova stupidamente a fissare il cellulare (come se la cosa servisse) e a vagare con i pensieri mentre dovrebbe solo studiare. Ha perfino pensato di presentarsi fuori casa sua. Insomma, sa perfettamente dove abita, con un po’ di fortuna forse potrebbe anche riconoscerlo a causa del ‘problema cutaneo’ che di sovente menziona giusto per ricordare a Peter che non è un bell’uomo (e allora?) ma insomma, una denuncia per _stalking_ non è la sua massima aspirazione e se Wade non lo vuole vedere lui non è nessuno per imporgli la propria presenza.  
Solo che… sperava almeno di parlarci una volta.  
Di conoscerlo di persona, vederlo parlare, gesticolare, flirtare.  
Dio, Wade flirta talmente tanto da farlo imbarazzare, alle volte.  
Non aveva nemmeno idea esistessero persone con il _kink_ per gli occhiali.  
   
“Bravo, Peter. Ripensaci ancora un po’ così sicuramente capirai quello che stai cercando di leggere da un’ora.” sbuffa mentre lancia la matita sul tavolo e quella decide di rotolare fino al bordo per poi cadere inesorabilmente a terra.  
“Okay, non è giornata.” si toglie gli occhiali, sbatte la testa contro il libro (la speranza di poter assimilare i concetti base per osmosi non lo ha ancora abbandonato del tutto) e sbuffa un’altra volta.  
“Ho fatto davvero un’enorme, gigantesca, colossale cazzata.”  
Sa che non riuscirà a studiare più di quanto abbia già fatto, quindi chiude il libro, mette via gli appunti e accende la TV su qualche canale a caso, giusto per tenersi compagnia, mentre decide se perdere tempo guardando un film o magari fare qualcosa di un po’ più produttivo come lavare i piatti (che sono lì ormai da tre giorni, per la cronaca).  
Opta per i piatti (ma solo perché gli sembra di sentire la voce di zia May lamentarsi per il caos) e cambia canale su uno che trasmette musica 24 ore su 24.  
   
Ed è con la schiuma fino ai gomiti che Peter si ritrova ad imprecare perché il cellulare, che ha bellamente lasciato sul tavolo, non smette di vibrare.  
Chi diavolo lo cerca, a quell’ora?  
Si sciacqua le mani e va a rispondere ma ovviamente il telefono smette di vibrare proprio in quel momento e Peter si ritrova più stizzito di prima. Fa per tornare a lavare i piatti ma gli prende il dubbio che possa essere zia May che ha bisogno di qualcosa, o Harry che vuole passare e bersi una birra per allontanarsi dal padre per qualche ora.  
Va a controllare giusto per sicurezza e resta stranito per qualche istante nel notare che quella che stava ricevendo non era una chiamata, ma una valanga costante di messaggi.  
Ventisei, per la precisione.  
Da un numero sconosciuto.  
Peter prende il cellulare così velocemente che quasi gli cade dalle mani, sblocca lo schermo e inizia a leggere.  
   
 _-L’hockey è uno sport estremamente onorevole, riempie la mia anima e fa battere il mio cuore come solo lo sciroppo d’acero sa fare. Capisco tu non sia Canadese, Petey, ma qui si parla solo di capirci qualcosa di sport._  
   
Peter sbatte un attimo le palpebre e rilegge il primo messaggio.  
Poi sorride.  
   
 _-Ah, sono Wade comunque._  
   
 _-Wade, quello con cui ti mandi le lettere, hai presente?_  
   
 _-Wade, quello bello come il sole._  
   
 _-Wade, quello spiritoso._  
   
 _-Wade, quello che pensa tu sia incredibilmente sexy senza averti mai visto._  
   
 _-Wade, quello con il debole per gli occhiali._  
   
 _-Per le PERSONE con gli occhiali, non per gli occhiali in sé._  
   
 _-Insomma, Wade. Se non sai chi sono o ho sbagliato numero o soffri di Alzheimer._  
   
Seguono altri messaggi su questo stesso livello di idiozia e Peter si ritrova a ridere come una quattordicenne alla sua prima cotta; se da una parte sa che è una cosa tremendamente infantile, dall’altra non gliene frega niente.  
   
Poi arriva alla fine e il sorriso un po’ si spegne, ma capisce perfettamente cosa Wade intende dire.  
   
- _Non so se tutta questa storia sia una buona idea, ma credo ormai sia tardi._  
   
Già, ormai è tardi.  
 

***

   
Peter è assolutamente e ineluttabilmente in ritardo al lavoro. Uno di quei ritardi di troppo che non solo gli costerà una tirare d’orecchi ma che potrebbe implicare un probabile licenziamento (e la sua carriera non è così ben avviata da poterselo permettere).  
Maledetto Wade.  
È tutta colpa sua.  
Come si permette di essere una persona così divertente e interessante? Una di quelle con cui ti ritrovi a parlare alle quattro del mattino di quante probabilità ci sono che gli alieni attaccheranno il pianeta nei prossimi dieci anni. Una di quelle con cui discuti animatamente sul perché i nuovi film di Star Trek siano meglio di quelli vecchi. Una di quelle che ti scrive a orari impossibili e solo con emoji di cibo e faccine con cuoricini che vogliono dire tutto e niente.  
E Peter è completamente perso per questa persona. Andato. Partito per la tangente.  
Non ce la può fare.  
E parlando del diavolo ecco che il suo cellulare vibra.  
Tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca mentre continua a correre tra la folla e a schivare persone, cercando di leggere ciò che Wade gli ha scritto.  
Sorride nel leggere un semplice _‘Buongiorno’_ (nonostante siano passate da un bel po’ le dieci) e cerca di rispondere come meglio può, almeno finché non va a sbattere contro un passante e la sua cartella con le foto si rovescia malamente a terra.  
“Oddio mi dispiace, scusa, scusa, scusa, non ti avevo proprio visto.” Dice, guardando l’uomo davanti a sé per poi chinarsi a raccogliere le foto prima che vengano calpestate dalla folla.  
L’uomo (alto e largo quanto un armadio e vestito con dei pantaloni della tuta e felpa con cappuccio) si china con lui e lo aiuta a raccogliere le sue cose.  
“Niente paura ragazzo, ero distratto anch’io.”  
Peter alza gli occhi a guardarlo e gli sorride, grato. Solo in quel momento si accorge che l’uomo davanti a sé ha delle brutte cicatrici su tutto il volto e qualcosa che sembra un’unica, tremenda ustione che lo ricopre quasi interamente.  
Chissà cosa deve aver passato quel tipo.  
Un passante gli va a sbattere addosso e Peter quasi perde l’equilibrio ma l’uomo davanti a sé lo prende per un braccio e lo stabilizza, iniziando a urlare qualcosa contro il tipo che non si è nemmeno fermato ad aiutare.  
Peter alza un sopracciglio e fa un mezzo sorriso per i modi dello sconosciuto e poi si sofferma per qualche istante sulla mano che lo sta ancora tenendo per il braccio e improvvisamente si ritrova in piedi in men che non si dica, sollevato letteralmente dalla forza di quella mano, con l’uomo che gli passa le ultime foto cadute e lo pulisce da residui immaginari di polvere.  
“Ecco qua, ragazzo. Come nuovo.”  
Peter prende le ultime foto e lo guarda per bene in viso, l’altro sembra abbastanza a disagio.  
“Beh, io vad-”  
“Grazie mille!” si ritrova a dire Peter con molto più trasporto di quanto sia necessario. “Davvero. Ti sono venuto a sbattere contro e mi hai anche aiutato. Grazie.”  
L’altro rimane fermo per qualche istante, quasi spiazzato, poi fa qualcosa di molto simile a un ghigno, gli fa l’occhiolino e se ne va senza aggiungere altro.  
Peter lo guarda sorpassarlo e andarsene, poi adocchia l’orologio di sfuggita e gli prende una sincope. Ricomincia a correre a tutta velocità e questa volta lascia perdere il cellulare.  
   
 

***

   
Quella stessa sera Wade, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita davanti alla finestra con vista sul fiume Hudson, si passa nervosamente il cellulare da una mano all’altra.  
Vorrebbe scrivere a Peter ma c’è qualcosa che lo frena, nemmeno lui sa cosa. E dire che alle volte gli scrive inondandolo semplicemente di faccine, giusto per infastidirlo. Perché sì, lui _adora_ infastidirlo; Peter diventa intrattabile e Wade se lo può immaginare –più o meno- mettere il broncio dall’altra parte del telefono e questa è, forse, una delle cose che lo sta frenando al momento. Vuole vederlo. Vuole vedere quel broncio, vuole vedere quella persona che gli tiene compagnia a orari improponibili nelle notti più tormentate, che lo fa sorridere con battute idiote, che gli parla dei suoi studi di fisica (di cui Wade non capisce nulla) con entusiasmo. E poi vorrebbe sentirlo parlare. Vorrebbe sentirlo ridere. E forse è arrivato anche il momento, del resto non potrà andare avanti per sempre solo scrivendogli e, sinceramente, nemmeno lo vuole.  
Poi, oggi quel ragazzo gli ha sorriso. Forse è un segno del destino, forse è davvero lui che si fa troppi problemi.  
   
Il cellulare suona prepotente nel silenzio di quell’appartamento e a Wade viene quasi un infarto.  
   
Ovviamente, è Peter.  
   
 _-Ehi splendore, che fai?_  
   
E Wade decide: o tutto o niente.  
 

***

   
   
A Peter viene affidato un servizio fotografico a SoHo e la prima, primissima cosa che gli viene in mente è che lì, in quel quartiere, ci abita Wade.  
Pensa a quanto sarebbe facile trovare il suo appartamento, quanto poco gli basterebbe per svoltare un angolo e poi un altro e trovarsi faccia a faccia con… beh, un bel palazzo di mattoni, immagina.  
Sospira mentre tiene stretta a sé la macchina fotografica e borbotta qualche imprecazione sul fatto di non poterlo chiamare e dirgli ‘ehi ciao, sono qui sotto, andiamo a berci un caffè insieme?’ Per prima cosa perché non sa nemmeno se è in casa e in secondo luogo perché sa già che Wade gli direbbe di no.  
Maledetta autostima.  
Maledetto Wade.  
Per quanto riguarda il lavoro poi è una cosa noiosa, venuta fuori da un’agenzia noiosa che fa solo servizi noiosi.  
Una bella giornata noiosa, insomma.  
Tira fuori il cellulare e controlla ancora un volta l’indirizzo.  
Un messaggio di Wade fa bella vista di sé e Peter sorride di riflesso (per poi maledire se stesso e la sua maledetta cotta). Gliel’ha inviato quasi mezz’ora prima ma Peter non ha sentito nulla perché ha messo il cellulare in modalità silenziosa per sicurezza: odia essere distratto mentre lavora.  
   
- _Che fai dolcezza?_  
   
E Peter è talmente scemo da sentire le farfalle nello stomaco per una cosa simile.  
   
- _Ho un servizio fotografico dalle tue parti. Mi inviti da te per un caffè?_  
   
Alza già gli occhi al cielo perché immagina la risposta, ma non ha intenzione di demordere: prima o poi dovrà farsi vivo. Ed è meglio _prima_ che _poi._  
   
- _Subito da me? Non ti sembra di correre un po’ troppo, ragazzo? Cosa dovrebbe pensare una brava donna come me di una proposta simile? Dove sono le rose, i gioielli e gli inviti a cena?_  
   
Peter ride.  
   
 _-Come sei difficile. Posso portarti una rosa se vuoi ma con la mia paga posso offriti al massino un menu da McDonald’s. Se siamo abbastanza fortunati e prendi l’happy meal per bambine, c’è un grossa probabilità che dentro ci sia pure in regalo un bell’anello di plastica._  
   
Invia il messaggio e si figura una scena del genere.  
Se mai Wade deciderà di farsi vedere dovrà portargli un regalo del genere.  
   
 _-Con questo mi hai conquistato, sono tuo. <3 _  
   
E Peter sente uno strano calore al petto e si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede. Non sa come replicare a una cosa del genere.  
Mette via il telefono e si avvia, non può arrivare in ritardo di nuovo.  
 

***

   
Come immaginava è stato un servizio lungo e noioso e gli sembra di aver lavorato dodici ore di fila invece che a malapena tre. Si sgranchisce le spalle e si avvia alla fermata dell’autobus più vicina, vuole arrivare a casa il prima possibile per farsi una doccia calda e buttarsi malamente sul divano, le foto potranno aspettare domani mattina.  
   
Tira fuori il cellulare e trova una sfilza di messaggi di Wade, li legge mentre si avvicina alla fermata.  
   
- _Nessuna risposta. Mi hai spezzato il cuore  
   
 _-Abbandonato a me stesso. Tutto solo in questo appartamento freddo e buio._  
   
E questo fa proprio ridere Peter perché per abitare a SoHo devi avere una quantità di soldi che lui non vedrà mai nemmeno da lontano, quindi dubita fortemente dell’appartamento freddo e buio.  
   
 _-Buon lavoro, tesoro. <3_  
   
Peter fa per rispondere quando viene distratto da un uomo che si avvicina alla fermata e si ferma a qualche metro da lui.  
E Peter resta a fissarlo.  
Gli sembra di conoscerlo di vista per qualche strano motivo, ma non riesce a ricordare dove.  
Indossa una felpa e dei jeans scuri, il cappuccio sollevato e le mani nelle tasche.  
Si obbliga a smettere di fissare e scuote la testa, prendendo tutto ciò per una specie di abbaglio.  
   
 _-Tu mi abbandoni sempre nel bel mezzo delle conversazioni, quando mai mi sono lamentato?_  
   
Invia il messaggio e mette via il telefono, mentre quello dell’uomo davanti a sé squilla.  
Peter alza un sopracciglio alla coincidenza e poi resta fermo a fissarlo quando l’uomo tira fuori la mano dalla tasca e prende il cellulare. È completamente ricoperta di cicatrici e la pelle sembra lacerata in più punti, facendo sembrare il tutto incredibilmente doloroso.  
Peter continua a fissarlo, anche mentre l’altro sblocca lo schermo del telefono, legge il messaggio e ride tra sé e sé scuotendo la testa. Appena risponde e mette via il telefono lo schermo di Peter si illumina e Wade ha risposto.  
E Peter sente il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie.  
La suoneria è ancora disattivata quindi il suo telefono non fa il minimo rumore. Peter lo prende per un segno del destino.  
   
 _-Sempre. Sempre è una parola grossa. Solo quando tiri fuori argomenti complicati, Petey._  
   
 _-Cosa stai facendo adesso?_  
   
Non ha intenzione di portare avanti una conversazione sterile al momento, e vuole le prove che quello davanti a lui sia davvero Wade. Non ha le forze di chiederglielo di persona. E magari sentirsi rispondere di no. Perché magari è tutto uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, magari è una casualità che un uomo sfigurato abiti nella stessa zona di Wade e gli arrivino i messaggi proprio quando Peter li manda e a Peter arrivino quando li manda lui.  
Tutto un enorme scherzo del destino.  
   
 _-Sono alla fermata dell’autobus. C’è un ragazzo qui con me con un lato B niente male, se devo dire la verità. Solo che continua a guardarmi storto, temo di fargli paura, povero ragazzo._  
   
E Peter è andato. Finito. Perso.  
   
“Sai…” si ritrova a dire come meccanicamente, il cervello che non gli funziona granché in quel momento, il cuore direttamente in gola e le farfalle nello stomaco che tra poco lo faranno vomitare dal nervoso.  
   
Wade non si volta, e Peter capisce di aver a malapena sussurrato, allora alza una mano e gli va a toccare il braccio, destando così la sua attenzione. E Wade questa volta si gira e lo guarda stranito. Peter per poco non ride di quell’espressione.  
   
“Sai…” dice di nuovo, dopo essersi schiarito la gola “…non si fissano i fondoschiena delle persone, soprattutto quando si è già impegnati.”  
   
È evidente che Wade non capisce tutto il discorso perché si sofferma solo sulla prima parte.  
   
“Scusa ragazzo, non credevo di essere stato così evidente.” dice mentre questa volta dà un’occhiata per bene e senza alcuna vergogna. “Ma ti dirò che quei jeans lasciano poco all’immaginazione.” detto ciò si volta e prende di nuovo in mano il telefono e a Peter si scalda un po’ il cuore a vedere come Wade guarda il telefono, aspettando una sua risposta.  
   
“Wade…” fa allora Peter e questa volta Wade si gira completamente a guardarlo e rimane a fissarlo. “Ti ho detto mille volte di non chiamarmi ‘ragazzo’, sono Peter. Petey, se proprio ti fa così piacere.”  
   
E rimane tutto così, immobile, per qualche istante mentre l’autobus che dovevano prendere li sorpassa e loro restano a fissarsi.  
Wade ha gli occhi più straordinari che Peter abbia mai visto, e non gliene frega un cazzo delle cicatrici o della pelle lacerata da una parte e completamente ustionata dall’altra.  
   
“Petey?”  
   
Peter è sicuro di non aver mai adorato tanto un nomignolo in vita sua, ben che meno una voce o un volto.  
   
Si avvicina un po’ di più, lentamente, come per paura che Wade possa scappare via da un momento all’altro se fa un passo falso e abbassa la mano a prendere quella dell’altro, stringendola forte nella sua.  
   
“Stai fottutamente scherzando.”  
   
Peter scuote la testa e cerca in tutti i modi di non sorridere come un bambino in un negozio di giocattoli. O come un uomo che ha vinto la lotteria. Dipende dalle priorità.  
   
“Posso finalmente sperare in quel famoso caffè?”  
   
Wade continua a fissarlo come se non credesse per davvero a ciò che si ritrova davanti, come se Peter fosse in realtà uno strano scherzo della Natura e tutto ciò non stesse succedendo davvero.  
   
Ma alla fine stringe la mano di Peter nella sua, ne accarezza il dorso con il pollice e gli fa un mezzo sorriso sghembo.  
   
“Solo se farai di questa donna una donna onesta, e le comprerai un happy meal con un bel diamante di plastica da almeno dieci carati.”  
   
E Peter ride, perché non è in grado di fare altro, e Wade lo bacia per lo stesso motivo.  
   
Un altro autobus passa loro accanto indisturbato.  
Nessuno dei due ha poi tanta fretta.  
   
   
   
   
   
_


End file.
